


Under Your Feet

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Kinkade has always been good at keeping to himself, but when he's paired on a mission with Lance, his superior has a way of prying his secrets out of him.





	Under Your Feet

Ryan settled into the only chair in the small cabin, placing his rucksack between his feet. They had trekked almost thirty miles today on their reconnaissance mission, the first day of many. Normally Ryan preferred to work alone, but if he had to be paired with anyone, he was glad it was Lance. They got along well, Lance filling the space with his chatter when it was safe to do so; he was an easy companion.

Plus he wasn't hard on the eyes.

Ryan bent and dug through his bag, hands automatically going to his camera case before anything else. He pulled it out, hands stroking over it lovingly as he made sure it was intact after their journey. He glanced through the viewfinder, taking a few useless pictures as he adjusted the lens to make sure everything was in working order; he would need it later for their reconnaissance.

He heard his partner groan, and swung in that direction out of habit, then stopped dead. Lance was lounging on the single bed, relaxing after their long day. He had stripped off his boots and socks and was stretching his legs out; there was only a few feet between Ryan and Lance's outstretched feet in the small space.

His feet were lovely. Ryan felt his heart beat a little faster as he watched. While they were still larger, they were also delicate and obviously well taken care of; there wasn't a flake of dead skin to be seen, all the nails kept neatly trimmed. Ryan knew how hard that was to find in a man from experience. The arch was a small curve, but not completely flat, and the ankles weren't too prominent. All in all, they were some of the most beautiful feet he had ever seen.

His finger moved of its own volition, pressing down; the camera shutter clicked as it took several pictures in rapid succession. Lance's head shot up and they stared at each other in silence for a few heartbeats. "Did you just take pictures of my feet?"

Ryan thought to deflect, but in the end he wasn't that kind of person. "Yes. Sorry. I wasn't going to do anything with them. I'll delete them."

"Wait, seriously? You really took pictures of them?" Lance's eyes widened. "I was just joking. You're really into that?"

Ryan felt his cheeks heat, but he said nothing. He knew it was weird; he had plenty of lovers turn him out of their beds when they found out. He started packing his camera away with sharp, efficient movements.

"So, I mean..."

Here came the questions, or the ridicule. Ryan scowled, wishing the mission was over already.

"How do you rate my feet?"

Ryan blinked, taken aback by the question as he sat back up. "Excuse me?"

"Like on a scale of one to ten, how are my feet?" Lance lifted one up toward him, wiggling his toes.

Ryan eyed the foot extended toward him. "It's nice."

"Just 'nice'?" Lance pouted. "C'mon, you can tell me."

The scene was surreal, and Ryan felt as if he were almost floating out of body as he reached out to touch. He hesitated, hand hovering, and then he brushed a finger down the side of Lance's foot. It was just as smooth and soft as it looked. The other man didn't object, so he ran his finger around the curve of the heel and up the arch, trailing off just before the big toe.

Lance watched him, studied him quietly. Ryan felt like a worshiper about either be praised or destroyed by a god.

Lance's gaze flicked downward, and he smiled. "Man, that really got you going, didn't it?"

Ryan blushed and tried to turn away, but suddenly there was a foot braced hard on his thigh and it felt like he had turned to stone. "Look at that," Lance murmured, eyes unabashedly taking in the giant tent in Ryan's pants. "You're a big boy, aren't you?"

It was his turn to be surprised, eyes wide as the foot traveled a couple inches up his thigh. "Are you teasing me?"

"Do you want to be teased?" Lance grinned, gently pushing at the thigh beneath his foot. "So what is it about feet that revs your engine?"

"Not every foot turns me on," Ryan said, mildly offended.

"A man with taste." Lance smiled. "You have to have taste if you like mine." He lifted the other foot and braced it on Ryan's other thigh, pushing his legs apart gently. "So what is it about mine then?" he prompted, not about to let his partner out of it.

"You have clean lines."

Lance raised a brow. "Isn't that something you'd say about a car or a hoverbike?"

Ryan ignored the question and gestured at one foot to ask permission. Lance smirked and lifted the foot, and his partner took it in his hands. His fingers gently ran over the sides of it again, a sensual caress. "I love the shape of it. The curves and arches..." He ran his fingers up the arch of the foot. "And the dips." His fingers traveled down the valley between toes and ball of the foot, then back over the top of the big toe. "I just like it."

Lance bit his lip. "Do you just like to touch them or...?"

"Or what?"

"Y'know, like...sucks toes or something."

Ryan snorted. "Not exactly." Since Lance wasn't objecting to him touching, he strengthened his touch. Both hands grasping it, his thumbs dug into the underside, rolling and massaging. His partner gasped, fingers clenching. "I like to feel them."

Lance groaned as fingers dug expertly into his sore spots. "Oh my god, you're good at that. Keep it up and I won't want you to stop."

The fingers dug in harder reflexively at that. "Don't make promises you won't keep."

Lance bit his lip and stared at the other man in contemplation. "So if you could do anything with my foot right now, what would it be?" he asked softly.

Hands still massaging, Ryan contemplated the question. "I'd probably use it to get off."

"By get off you mean..."

"You know what I mean," Ryan said.

"No, I don't." Lance licked his lip, eyes hooded and voice gone raspy as he added, "So you should show me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Show me what you got."

Ryan's thumbs dug in and he lifted the foot to his face. He kissed each toe first, then the ball of the foot, lips sliding down the arch.

"Doesn't it smell bad?" Lance asked quietly.

"It's strong," Ryan murmured against the skin, turning his head so he could kiss the instep and then the ankle. "But not bad." Lance didn't say anything else, but watched with curiosity as his foot was lowered and placed on his partner's crotch. Ryan humped forward, pressing his clothed cock against it while staring at Lance intently.

Lance bit his lip again and pressed his foot against it, then rubbed gently in a circular motion. The sound of his partner's quiet groan made him hot all over. He experimented, pressing in different ways, rubbing up and down or side to side; rubbing with the ball of his foot was easiest and got the best reaction. He felt out every inch of the hard length trapped inside the pants before saying, "So do you just like it over your clothes, or is skin to skin good?"

"Are you kidding?"

"So that's a yes?" Lance grinned at the look of exasperation he got. "Why don't you let it out? It must be uncomfortable."

Ryan tried to hold his poise, but Lance was making that awfully difficult as he teased and yet gave Ryan everything he wanted. He pushed the foot aside momentarily before unzipping his pants and fishing inside, finally able to maneuver his cock out after a moment of struggle; the look in Lance's eyes was worth the wait.

The other man stared, lips parted and face surprised but full of lust; he had said Ryan must be a big boy by the feel, but the sight was something else. Nearly ten inches of hard cock jutted from his pants, slightly curved and uncut with thick veins. "Holy shit," Lance murmured in a awe. Before waiting for permission, he put his foot back on it, tentatively running it down the shaft before he grew bolder. He place his foot at the head and rubbed in a circular motion, making Ryan groan delightfully.

Ryan felt like he'd gone to heaven as he watched the gorgeous foot fit its arch to the side of his shaft, curving around it beautifully as it rubbed up and down. He humped up against it in appreciation.

Lance chuckled, low and lascivious. He pressed his big toe against the head, squishing and rubbing it, smearing precum. He tried to press it between his toes, but it was a bit too big to fit properly; his partner moaned appreciatively nonetheless. Lance teased and played a bit more, enjoying soft skin against soft skin and Ryan's erotic noises, before deciding to amp it up. He hooked his foot over the giant cock and pressed it down against its owner's thigh, and began rubbing up and down the shaft as it was pinned there.

Ryan panted as he watched the foot jack him off like a wet dream come to life. A small wet stain of precum was beginning to soak into his pant leg as the foot rolled over his cock, pressing and stroking. It was so good yet torturous as he couldn't move, though his hips begged to be allowed to hump.

"Hey, hold on," Lance said and his partner groaned in frustration because those were the last words he wanted to hear right now. Lance chuckled. "Don't worry, big boy; I'm not stopping. Scoot closer."

Ryan shoved his rucksack out of the way in haste and grabbed the bottom of the seat so he could pull the chair closer to the bed. Lance hummed in appreciation as he laid back, propping his torso up by his forearms so he could still see the action, and then he lifted both legs. Two feet met on either side of Ryan's cock and he realized he had been lying before; now he had really gone to heaven. The two of them pressed by the ball of his foot and gently rolled his foreskin back, revealing the plump head of his cock in all its glory. Lance moaned in appreciation, feet taking turns smearing precum.

Ryan so badly wanted to grab them and lick them clean, but he held steady, letting Lance do as he pleased uninterrupted. The feet took their time exploring every inch, stroking and caressing, nails occasionally dragging along skin, though not painfully. Finally Lance settled on cupping both sides with the arches of his feet, pressing together tight and working them up and down the shaft.

Ryan had to look away, overwhelmed for a moment as he tipped his head back and groaned. He quickly looked back down, however, not wanting to miss a thing. This would be jack off material later for a very long time. His cock looked amazing squeezed between the two gorgeous feet, which worked up and down his shaft, building pleasure. His arms felt heavy through the haze of lust, all other senses clouded as he zeroed in on this one thing.

It was several minutes before Lance slowed. He panted and gave a chagrined look. "Sorry. I'm in shape but it's not like I usually work my legs like this, you know? Kinda tired."

Ryan grunted, understanding but still focused on release. He grabbed the feet, cupping them in his hands. "May I?"

Lance nodded, leaning back to fully lay on the bed as he watched in anticipation.

Ryan caressed the feet first before pressing them together again around his cock and fucking forward. He watched as the head of his cock thrust between them, searching for elusive release, slick and wet with precum. He glanced up at Lance and almost faltered as he saw that the other man now had his cock out and was stroking it as he watched, a hungry look on his face.

The sight of his partner willing to jack off over having his feet fucked undid Ryan. With a growl he fucked forward hard, hips pistoning. His hands kneaded and massaged the feet that were giving him so much pleasure, and Lance's gasps and moans as he hit the right spot stoked the fire of his need. Ryan rutted like a madman in short bursts from his hips.

His climax hit him like a freight train. With a guttural shout he came. He had never been one who shot very far, and that worked to his advantage now as his cum dropped in thick ropes across Lance's feet, getting caught in his rutting mess, rubbing over his shaft as he continued to fuck. He had never come so much in his life; Lance's bronze skin was covered in strands and globs of white semen, so beautiful and debauched. Ryan panted and groaned, shuddering and hips giving a last few thrusts as the feet teasingly caressed him in a sticky mess.

He looked up to find his partner exhausted but grinning, his own hand covered in cum from where he had enjoyed himself. Ryan lifted the feet to his mouth, lovingly kissing them in gratitude, tongue darting out to briefly taste himself and Lance's skin before he set them down on the chair. He dug into his rucksack and brought out a bottle of water and one of his white undershirts as they had no towels, and soaked part of it. He methodically and gently cleaned Lance's feet, aware of the other man's stare the entire time. When he was satisfied, he cleaned Lance's hands and looked for permission to clean his cock, which he did just as carefully.

When it was all taken care of and settled, Ryan said the only thing he could think of. "Thank you." He meant it for indulging him, but also for Lance's kindness and acceptance.

Lance smiled and then it turned into a Cheshire grin as he laced his arms behind his head, lounging and staring up at his partner. "You know, there's only one bed and my feet get awfully cold at night. Think you can keep them warm?"

Ryan blushed and looked away as Lance laughed. This was going to be a long mission.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
